What She Doesn't Know About Booth
by redrider6612
Summary: This is an entry for the Booth Express Parody Challenge. Just a fun little one shot. Hope you enjoy. Please R


**What She Doesn't Know About Booth**

"When am I going to meet your brother?" Brennan asked out of the blue.

Booth gave her a distracted look. They were driving back to the Jeffersonian after questioning a witness. She had been uncharacteristically quiet and he had been enjoying the quiet, allowing his mind to wander. "Hmmm?" She was looking at him with her brows raised. "What brother?" he asked, puzzled.

"Jared. Do you have more than one?" she asked, mildly amused that she had caught him daydreaming.

His eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "I don't have a brother."

This brought a frown. "Yes, you do. You told that boy that his name is Jared."

Booth sighed. "Bones, remember what I told you about lying to suspects to get information?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"I made up that story to get the kid to open up," he explained. She was still frowning. "I'm an only child."

"Really? So, you don't have a brother named Jared?" she asked, apparently mystified that he could lie about such a thing so easily.

"Right."

There was blessed silence for the next few minutes and Booth thought they were done with the subject until Bones spoke again.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked, evidently a bit peeved.

"Tell you? That I don't have a brother?" he asked, making a guess that they were still on the same subject. Darting a glance at her, he found her watching him expectantly. "I don't know, Bones, it never occurred to me that you were listening and probably didn't know I was telling a lie."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Well, as your partner, don't you think I should know some basic information about you, like the fact that you are an only child?"

Booth blew out a breath of frustration. "I guess it just never came up."

"Well, I don't think it's fair that I know so little about you and you know everything about me," she said huffily.

Booth rolled his eyes and focused on the road again. "Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked against his better judgment.

"Your parents…what are their names?"

"Mom and Dad," Booth replied with a straight face.

"Booth! Their names. You know my parents' names. In fact you know their real names _and_ their alias'."

"That's because they're criminals and I am a cop. It's my business to know."

"That's beside the point," she said reasonably. He stayed silent. "So are you going to tell me or not?" she persisted.

"Their names haven't been revealed yet," he finally said.

"Revealed?" she asked, completely lost. "By whom?"

"The writers…they haven't told us their names yet."

Still lost. "Why?"

Booth shrugged. "I guess they haven't felt it was important."

She was looking at him with amazement. "Well, that's hardly fair!"

It hadn't bothered him until she pointed it out. Now he was thinking she was right, but he didn't know if there was anything he could do about it. "Yeah, well that's not all they've left out," he murmured.

"What else is there?"

"Well, everyone knows where you attended college and what kind of doctorates you have, but they've never said where I got my degree or even what my degree is."

He didn't think it was possible, but she looked even more amazed. "You have a degree?"

He was a bit insulted by her tone. "Of course I do. You can't become an S.A. without one."

"But you don't know what degree you have?" she asked, trying to keep up.

"No…like I said, they haven't revealed that information," he said patiently.

She looked suitably impressed. "A degree. That's wonderful, Booth. So, did you go to college after you finished your tour of duty with the Rangers?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"You…don't…know," she echoed with a frown. "How long were you with the Rangers?"

"I don't know that either," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe it would be easier if you told me what you _do_ know," she suggested.

He thought about that for a moment. "Well, you already know about Rebecca and Parker…and my sniper days and you met my friend Hank…" he said slowly, trying to remember if there was any bit of information she might not already know. After a moment he shrugged. "That's about it."

"Well, that isn't very much," she said, indignant on his behalf. "What are these 'writers' thinking, leaving a main character so incomplete?" She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Booth. Is there any way we can contact them and point out their oversight?"

"I don't know, Bones. I mean, I think the fans have pointed it out to them many times. Maybe they just need more time."

She reached over and squeezed his arm comfortingly. "Well, I know enough," she said with a soft smile. "I know you're a warm, caring, intelligent and courageous man and I'm proud to have you for my partner."

Booth smiled. "Thanks, Bones. That means a lot."

_**fade to commercial**_

**A/N: hehe, well what did you think? Click the little blue button and let me know. Thank you!**


End file.
